


Venture into the Unknown

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Desmond Miles Lives, Desmond is 23, Harry is 19, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, post AC3, sex near a corpse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Harry just wanted to get away for once. To be able to take a breather for once. This was not how he expected his day to go... and yet he wanted to have a repeat.
Relationships: Desmond Miles/Harry Potter, hinted Hermione/Fred
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79
Collections: KCAWS Rare Pair Fest 2020





	Venture into the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StoriesbyNessie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/gifts).



> This was written for KCAWS Rare Pair Fest. 
> 
> I thought the fandom needed another Desmond/Harry. There are simply not enough of them. A friend suggested to write one based on rough sex and this idea was born!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it! You can ignore the end note, its just a disclaimer. 
> 
> EDIT: I did not realize that this probably needed two extra tags and it had totally slipped my mind. And I am truly sorry for that. 
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Venture into the Unknown**

Harry felt like he had to get out. If he had thought his fame was worse before, that was nothing compared to now. And it didn't dwindle in the past two years since the war. Maybe it wouldn't have been too bad if he hadn't felt like a third wheel.

Hermione had already gotten married, though he still visited her from time to time. Though she was busy with her life as a mother to two children and her career.

Harry hadn't really spoken to Ron ever since their friendship broke in his fourth year. It never quite healed from the hurt and betrayal he felt. He spoke to him from time to time, but that was rare nowadays.

Harry could even remember the conversation he had with Hermione one day. It had been about his decision to take a break and leave the Wizarding World. Just take a breather from everything. He needed some form of an escape, even if it was only for a little while. He saw more of Fred and George than anything. Though that could be because Hermione was married to Fred.

" _Have you even thought about this, Harry? I worry for you, I really do. And you are always welcome to stay with me and Fred. I hope you know that…"_

Harry had thought about her words long and hard. But he knew this was a decision he had to make on his own. And that had been several weeks ago. He would venture on his own into the muggle world, without his best friend, Hermione Granger, now Weasley.

Hermione didn't try to stop him, knowing that maybe this was something he needed to do. And she had noticed the more withdrawn Harry had gotten. It didn't take a genius to know that Harry despised his fame more than he ever had. He had never wanted the credit for killing Voldemort, he looked at it, he did what he needed to do, nothing more.

And so, the public tended to hound after him.

" _Just promise me, that you'll be safe," Hermione pleaded._

* * *

Harry had been glad that he went to Hermione before he just tried to leave on his own. Because she had recommended him to see the goblins. Maybe they had properties that nobody had used in years. It was common knowledge that Harry's mother, Lily was a muggleborn. So, Hermione thought it was very likely there would be at least one. Because Harry was not going back to Grimmauld Place.

For one, it was Sirius' old Ancestral Home, despite how much the man hated living there. But that would be the first place people would think to look. And that was still considered a wizarding home, despite that it was out in London. And Harry didn't think he could stand the reminders of his deceased godfather.

Harry's jaw at dropped at the note that had been left on one of the properties. It had been left in the possession of Lily's parents. A gift from his mum and dad before he had been born. It was a small cottage, so definitely not even near the size of any of the manors that had been listed. But most of those had been ancestral homes that either belonged somewhere in the line of Potter and Black.

There were several properties that Harry liked the size of, if he wanted to remain in the wizarding world.

So, that was the property he chose. But he had to get a specialty portkey crafted. He had no idea how else to get to this cottage. But he also needed to grab some things he had left at Hermione's place. And he was pretty sure that she would kill him if he didn't say goodbye first.

So, he made the request to order the portkey to pickup hours later. He didn't know how long they took to make since it was for a specific location and goblin magic was a bit different than the magic he used.

"Wait here, I will return in a few minutes," the goblin ordered.

Harry blinked several times. A few minutes? Were they really that fast to make? Illegal ones, perhaps…

Maybe a change in plans were in order. He could check this cottage out and then get his stuff from Hermione's. And so, Harry waited for the goblin to return.

"Place a forefinger on the pendant and say the password. It has already been enchanted per request."

Harry looked at the necklace with a garnet stone and roaring lions on it. It had been an item that was said to belong to Lady Potter, his mother. He couldn't help but want to wear it and somehow feel closer to them.

And upon using the goblin made portkey, it was definitely better than the first time he used a portkey. For one he wasn't slammed down on the ground. Was that because the one they used was crafted by the Ministry?

Those thoughts didn't ponder for long because Harry was looking up and going slack jawed.

Whatever he was expecting, this was not it.

The cottage had a thatched roof. The color was between a dark brown to practically black. It had a nice blend of white and brown walls on the exterior. The brown was basically crafting a border around the windows and separating the first floor from the second.

Harry hadn't even seen the inside of the cottage and he loved it.

If Harry had loved the outside of the cottage, that had nothing on what the inside looked like. Some of the rooms had stone floor that was covered in a huge floor carpet. The kitchen and dining room was one of those. The kitchen had a nice design of a burgundy rug where the table and chairs sat.

The chair and tables were made of this dark type of oak. And then you had the wooden rafters on the ceiling. The walls were a light beige color with a fireplace on the far wall.

In one of the sitting areas, the wood on the rafters was more a black color. The walls were an identical beige, just like in the kitchen. There were several bookcases outlining the walls.

Did his grandparents like to read or was it for research?

The desk in the room matched the rafters and bookcases and there was another fireplace in the corner. It was more of a paler stone that seemed to match the walls rather than the wood.

There were four bedrooms in the cottage, one of them on the first level. Where the other three were on the top and second level.

Harry chose one of the moderate size ones, where a window was framed across one of the walls. It was outlooking the rest of the property. The bedspread was a deep velvet that matched the curtains.

Now all he needed was to gather the remaining items that was back at Hermione's place.

* * *

Harry didn't even get that far. He apparated several blocks away from her home when he witnessed a sight, a sight that he didn't think he'd ever forget. His eyes started to widen before having to take a few physical steps back.

Were his eyes playing tricks on him? Or did he really just witness a murder, a muggle murder? He was too terrified to move, running was the last thing on his mind. Was this how it was going to end?

Kill a Dark Lord and get killed by a muggle?

His eyes were glued to the unusual blade that was attached to the man's arm. Which it was now coated in blood. That man wouldn't be no older than him.

But then Harry saw the unfortunate victim. Was that really…? But how!?

"You just killed—" Harry's voice was unusually high pitched. If he didn't know he was there, he sure did now.

"A Death Eater, thanks for pointing out the obvious," came the dark reply.

Harry felt a wave of confusion, "How? Aren't you muggle?" Slightly forgetting that a muggle wouldn't know that term. But he ignored the feeling that he could be killed very soon.

The man actually turned to face him.

Harry couldn't help but feel a wave of shame that he found him highly attractive. This man just killed someone and now all he could think about was how attractive he looked. Though he was wearing some type of robe, it was a bit similar to the ones he wore. But yet different too.

An unimpressed eyebrow was raised, "a wonderful observation of you. But I don't have to answer to the likes of you!"

Harry was taken back by the snappish reply, practically a snarl.

"Likes of me?"

The older male rolled his eyes, "fucking wizards… you're all the same…"

"What… what…?" Harry was at a loss. How did this person… killer know of them? Though he didn't feel any pity towards the Death Eater that had been murdered.

"How did yo—"

The man had an irritated look on his face, "you don't exactly keep your existence quiet. Not to us anyways. Now will you fuck off, I'm in the middle of something."

Harry ignore the remark. Though he did have to hand it to him, he wasn't wrong about the wizarding world not keeping their existence quiet. They had Oblivators for a reason, but how did this man still know of them, though?

"Why haven't you just killed me, then?"

"Trust me… the idea is a tempting one…" the male growled.

Harry should have been frightened by that remark. But he wasn't. Maybe it was due to having a murderer after him for as long as he could remember. And the fear and terror he felt earlier was now gone.

"If you hate our kind so much, why help us, then?"

"Who says I'm gonna fucking help you!? Maybe he's on my hit list too!" the male snarled, his anger leaking out in waves.

Harry was stunned silent; he didn't know what to say. What other reason would this man kill a Death Eater and know that was his ' _target'_? It didn't make any sense. And the Order of the Phoenix had always been against killing another witch or wizard.

Then suddenly the older male's look changed. What had been a look of rage had turned into a sudden smirk that looked predator like.

"Is that what this is? You want a killer to deal you rough? I know who you are, Harry Potter. And I will warn you now, you want rough... you'll have it. And I don't do gentle,"

Harry had been sprouting a look of annoyance that turning into confusion. Or least it did until something grabbed at him.

The assassin reached out and roughly palmed at a _very_ noticeable tent in the wizard's jeans.

Harry couldn't help the slight moan that slipped through his lips. How had he not noticed that he had been getting a hardon?

The man had a wicked smirk across his lips. He took a few steps closer while his blade quickly retracted back into its sheathe. The hand that had palmed the other male, slipped behind him to massage at his arse. His tongue slid a wet trail on the wizard's neck, practically enticing him.

Harry couldn't help but lean into the touch and shuddered when he felt the tongue. Had that spot always been sensitive for him? And then his brain started to catch up with him. Were they really going to… here?! Where there was a dead body just a few feet away from them. A fact that didn't even faze the assassin in front of him.

Harry then felt a hand go up his shirt, since he had decided to forgo wizard robes today. The hand was warm to the touch and he could swear he felt blood on that hand. It started trailing up his chest, mapping out everything. Even the grip was a tad bit possessive.

His head tilted back when a finger brushed one of his nipples. It had sent a small wave of pleasure through him. If he had thought his neck was sensitive, that was nothing on his nibbles.

What was worse, the man who had brushed his finger across one of them, was now aware of that fact. Considering that he now had a grip on one of them and twisted.

"Oh fuck!" Harry gasped.

He didn't have to look up to see the smirk on his face.

The fingers then slowly trekked from his upper chest and dipping into his trousers.

"Fuck," Harry breathed when once of the hands cupped his arse and squeezed. He could feel the fingers digging into his hips underneath his trousers. He couldn't believe how badly he wanted for this assassin to slip them off of him and do whatever to him.

The assassin was only wearing a robe, so it wasn't hard for him to unveil his lower half. Harry couldn't help that his mouth watered at the sight. It was thick and long. It honestly made him wonder how it was going to fit inside of him. But it was just hanging there, as if awaiting for the next event to come.

Then he blinked. Once, twice, thrice. There was still a dead body near them. And even Harry was only thinking of having sex with this dangerous man. A man that he still didn't know the name of. But he knew that he wasn't a death eater. No mark and he had just killed one of them.

"Wait—" Harry tried to protest.

But the protest died in his throat before it could even start. Because the older male placed a sharp nip on his collar bone. And quick as that, he had forgotten when he had been trying to say. The worrying thoughts literally went out of the window. Not to mention that he felt a certain fabric start to slide down his hips and pool around his ankles. The boxers along with them. And he could feel another piece of flesh press again his leg and then it was gone.

Harry let out a sharp hiss when cool air hit his cock. It was fully erect and begging for attention. Attention that it wouldn't get for a while. He felt himself being pressed against the wall in the alley they were in.

There was a pair of possessive hands gripping his hips before going towards his arse. Harry had to suck in a deep breath when he felt hands parting his cheeks. As if trying to get a closer look what was there.

If someone were looking at his face, it would have been beet red. Then there was wetness.

Harry almost slammed back into the assassin. Because now there was a tongue, like it was trying to have a tug of war with his anus. He couldn't even remember the length of moans that fell from his lips as if it were glass falling. All he knew was it was reaching him to places he didn't know existed and didn't want them to stop. The tongue was trying to press inside of him, insistently.

Why hadn't he ever tried this before… it felt that good.

Then there was a finger.

If there wasn't a sharp hold on him, he may have jerked away at the sting. It burned as it entered and moved around. It was weird… to say the least. But Harry knew what would be coming soon after.

One finger then became two. By then, Harry was a little use to the stretch and the feeling of something in him. The burning was back, but not as bad as before. Then he felt the scissoring, trying to create more room. By now he was fully pressing into it as much as he could. Though that could be because it was hitting a certain spot.

He didn't recall moaning at that, but he wanted that feeling again.

Two then became three and then four. He felt fuller than he had ever felt in his life. And it was all pressing the right buttons. There was no more need to count how much moaning he was doing.

Then it was gone.

Harry didn't even have time to raise a tone of disappointment. Because something slammed inside him. He felt himself slam onto the wall he had been facing. He couldn't find a reason to complain before he was already begging for more.

He felt nips and bites to his neck. Then he felt his hair being pulled. Harry had to gasp in a breath of hair. It had hurt. But he wanted the male before him to do it again.

His head was then being yanked back against as he felt thrust after thrust. There was nothing soft about this. But Harry wanted the bruises and the force. He wanted this man to take what he wanted and give it all to him.

Then he felt himself being lowered to the ground as firm hands were creating bruises on his hips. There probably needed to be a press for concern on the state of the ground where a pile of blood was nearby. But it was hard to be concerned about that when you were getting the pounding of your life.

One hand left his hips and reached back for his hair and pulled.

Harry felt his head backing jerked back again forcefully and he moaned loud. It almost sounded like a howl.

Then he felt scratching being dug into his back. When had he lost his shirt? The hand that had been gripping at his hip had grabbed at his shoulder and at a snail pace, went down towards his ass. But that never slowed the pace that the assassin was going at. And Harry knew it wouldn't be long before he would reach his climax. If the assassin didn't reach his first.

His hands were already clawing at the floor, trying to get a hold of something. But there was nothing to hold onto. That didn't mean he didn't try.

The thrusts then seemed to pick up speed. Back and forth, back and forth. It was hitting his prostate on point again and again. Leaving no pause for a break as he continued to go full force.

Harry stayed in a height of pleasure, letting it overwhelm himself until he finally released. Something he was completely unprepared for. He didn't even need to touch his cock, the assassin had him orgasm without doing so.

The assassin didn't stop and kept pushing towards his own. And if he didn't stop soon, Harry may have another hardon on his hands.

There was a sudden stillness.

"Oh fuck!" the assassin cursed.

Harry knew exactly what happened before he could feel himself being suddenly filled with cum. There was a loud groan behind him, but the male still didn't move.

What felt like an hour, when it was probably only a few minutes, was there finally some movement. The assassin withdrew from Harry's entrance with some remains of cum slipping out.

Harry rolled onto his side and looked to the side. Then he had a look of disgust on his face. He started reaching back for his boxers and trousers.

"You did not just do that while there was a dead body near us…"

"You didn't have a problem with it just a few minutes ago," he smirked.

Harry's face went bright red before shoving himself back into his clothes. He didn't care if he got cum all over his boxers. Seeing that he could still feel some leaking out of him.

"Not the point," Harry mumbled.

"Isn't it? But I guess I can admit that maybe some wizards do have their uses."

Harry muttered a few words under his breath.

"May want to speak up if you want me to understand you," he drawled but laughed at Harry's glare.

"I think I deserve your name after what we just did," Harry decided on saying.

"You can call me Desmond, as I will be paying you another visit soon. I think you'll be one wizard I can tolerate for a little bit."

Harry blushed under the heavy stare. Did that mean that they may have a repeated performance? Somehow, he was kind of looking forward to it.

"You don't even know where I live," Harry said bluntly, not knowing what else to say.

Desmond smirked, "I have my ways…"

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything, all rights go to the respectful owners!


End file.
